


The Dynamic Duo

by Kiwi_Senpai



Series: The Dynamic Duo [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, BL, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: It was sorta rushed so excuse the terribleness and typos. :)





	The Dynamic Duo

_’Today was the day where everyone feels pressure on gifts, roses, and chocolates. Not me, I’m totally ready! I wonder what he’s doing to get me?’ Ethan began drifting off into another topic._

_The Alarm clock went off. 6:00 am. Ethan rolled over on his side kissing his lover, Chris, on the cheek. He woke Chris like this every morning with the occasional “fun” in the morning. Ethan sits up turning the alarm off, stretching with a smile._

_“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Ethan says getting out of the bed and putting a long sleeve on over his shirt. It was always so cold in the morning._

_As every morning Ethan went to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients for breakfast, today was blueberry pancakes. He began to make the pancakes, taking out the sausage and eggs. Around then, he started the coffee machine and finished up breakfast. By the time he finished making them both plates, 30 minutes had passed and Chris made his way into the kitchen sitting at the table._

_“Happy Valentines Day,” Ethan said handing Chris a book he has been wanting with a rose and chocolates on top, along with a letter on top._

_Chris happily took the gift and smiled. “Happy Valentines Day Ethan.”_

_Ethan smiles, setting a cup of coffee in front of Chris before sitting in the chair next to him. The two began eating, finishing up pretty soon._

_“What should we do today?” Ethan asked rubbing a hand on Chris’s thigh._

_Chris stood up, grabbing Ethan’s hands pulling him into a hug, “I know we said we’d both get today off, but my boss called in and said he needed me. Scott’s wife went into labor last night.”_

_Ethan frowned looking at Chris. Chris could see the major disappointment in his eyes._

_“Someone else couldn’t have went in for you?” Ethan said beginning to whine._

_“He called me first, you know how it goes.”_

_“We had planned the whole day out.”_

_“I know we did,” Chris kisses Ethan on the lips, “just wait for me and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“Fine,” Ethan said pouting, looking at the ground. “Is it a normal shift?”_

_“Nope, out at 12, even boss man has some plans,” Chris kissed Ethan one more time, deeper than the last. “Just 4 hours and our day of magic and fun will begin.”_

_Chris broke the hug, pulling Ethan to the door, kissing him once more before leaving the house. Ethan had to get 3 kisses before he or Chris left out. Ethan found his way to the couch with a blanket, popcorn, and candy. He decided watching movies would make this four hours fly by._

_Around 12, Ethan was starting to get antsy. He kept looking over his shoulder to the door, not paying attention to his movie anymore. He laid with his head facing the door. Ethan took two deep breathes trying to calm himself down. He got up and decided to get a snack, grabbing fruit snacks before returning to the couch._

_Chris soon entered the houses with a smile. He sees Ethan on the couch and knows he’s pouting. Chris sets his bag and keys down by the door, walking over to the couch. He bends over the arm of the couch and kisses his lover on the lips. Ethan was shocked but kissed back, opening his mouth slightly. Chris takes the invitation slipping his tongue in Ethan’s mouth. His tongue danced around the other’s lifting his head up more with his hands. Chris breaks the kiss standing up wearing a smirk._

_“I’m home,” Chris says walking to their room. “Lets get ready.”_

_Ethan follows behind Chris joining him to get ready. He had been in his pajamas all day. In the room Ethan jumps on the bed and Chris goes to the closet. Ethan looks at Chris thinking of what he wants him to wear._

_“Got it,” Ethan says laying back on the bed. “Take out our black pants, your blue shirt, my red shirt, and our leather jackets.” Ethan instructed to Chris._

_Chris grabbed what Ethan said setting it on the bed next to him. Ethan got up from the bed and started to undress. Christ did the same grabbing his pants to put on._

_“Not so fast cowboy, my rules today.” Ethan said looking over at Chris._

_Chris looked at Ethan slightly worried, but knew it couldn’t be anything major and would go by his rules tonight. Chris took his underwear off, sliding his pants on after. Ethan smiles watching Chris, tonight was going to be fun. After getting dressed in their semi-matching outfits the finished getting ready, leaving out of the house._

_“Do you know who were going out to eat with?” Chris asked Ethan after starting up the car._

_“Nope you haven’t told me anything, and my parents didn’t tell me what they were doing.”_

_“Hmm, thats good, moms usually spill the beans.”_

_“What do you mean?” Ethan asked confused._

_Chris did say anything back and just smiled. He continued to drive with little conversion here and there with Ethan. When arriving at the restaurant Ethan began to get excited this was his favorite restaurant but since it was expensive they didn’t frequent the place. The two walked to the door and Chris took the initiative and talked to the waiter. The Waiter led them to a six person table, confusing Ethan._

_“Who are we eating with?” Ethan asked sitting next to Chris._

_“Look over at the door.”_

_Ethan looked over to the door then back at Chris with a smile. “You know I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” He said in disbelief._

_“I know you have,” Chris say smiling at Ethan, “thats why I did this.”_

_They both stand up hugging their arrivals. Ethan’s mom and dad came along with Chris’s dads. After everyone sat down conversation instantly began, Ethan was now going to start his fun. He placed a hand on Chris’s thigh sliding it up his leg, to his crotch._

_“Chris, liking the new job?” Ethan’s mom asked._

_Christ put a hand over Ethan’s before Ethan slapped his hand away. “Yes, and the hours are better.” Ethan’s hand rubbed his cock through his pants. “Ethan showed me some of the pictures you took the other day, next time we should go together. I know a good spot for some flowers.” Chris followed up from his answer. He could feel his cock start to grow and Ethan didn’t show a sign of stopping._

_“That would be lovely dear,” She said with a smile._

_The waiter brought the food over and they began to eat. Chris spent the whole night being soft or semi-hard. Ethan sure was enjoying it. Ethan enjoyed watching the momentary blush or the sudden pause in his sentences. Towards the end of the night Chris was tired of all this playing. He waited until Ethan was finished eating and stood up, gently getting Ethan up. Chris pulled out $150 and left it on the table._

_“We have some more plans, so we’ll see you guys soon.” Chris said to everyone while going around saying his goodbyes with Ethan._

_In the car Ethan began to wonder what else they had planned. “What else are we doing?”_

_“Im going to get you back for dinner.”_

_“What do you mean?” Ethan asked sarcastically while looking out the window._

_Chris nodded and kept driving. Arriving at the house Ethan gets out the car first to get a head start. Chris rushes out after Ethan catching up to him at the door. Chris hugs Ethan from behind shoving his hands in his pants. “You hurry and open the door,” Chris says playing around in his pants._

_Ethan started to fumble with the keys, trying to hurry. “Chris stop,” Ethan said with his length growing rapidly._

_Chris kept his hands in the others pants and began kissing him on the neck. Ethan finally got the door open, it feeling like a century to him. When they get inside Ethan takes Chris’s hands out his pants and turns around to face him. Ethan took his jacket off dropping it on the ground, Chris did the same, walking Ethan to the bedroom. On the way they had removed their shirts and the rest of their clothed leaving a trail to the room._

__

_Entering the room Chris pushed Ethan down on the bed kissing him passionately. He slid his hand across his partner’s body, feeling his chest down the his crotch. He began to stroke his lovers cock with his own, keeping their fiery kiss._

_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> It was sorta rushed so excuse the terribleness and typos. :)


End file.
